Your Arms Around Me
by Wamakai
Summary: If there was one thing you felt you could count on it was those arms being around you... GokuderaxReader fic.


**So, I am going through a little emo phase since I just finished watching Nana, and I'm kinda liking Gokudera's rebellious look so I decided to write one of these for him. I haven't been writing much *sob* but I will do my very best to continue Princess of Rogues and write a few more one shots as my muse decides. I've only done one reader-Gokudera story before, but let me know what you think about this one. Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any right to it or any of the characters and/or locations in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

You blinked at the sudden light, turned around and there he was. The tears you had been crying so earnestly in your loneliness had somehow reached him. He was panting as if he had been running the whole way. Somehow, you didn't doubt that he had. The light streaming through the open doorway surely illuminated your tear-streaked face. You hadn't wanted him to see you like this, but somehow, it didn't matter. Fresh tears pricked your eyes and overflowed. A sob rent through the silence and in a moment, you were in his arms.

The musk that you had come to recognise as his favourite scent and the faint smell of smoke from the cigarettes he sometimes smoked (sometimes since you were trying to get him to quit) wafted into your semi-blocked nose. His hand rested on the back of your head and his other arm wrapped around your waist. There was really no place you would rather be.

The jerk you had called your boyfriend for all of two years had decided to break up with you in the worst way possible... by showing off his new girlfriend to you. Worse still, she had been one of your closest friends. Somehow, after your world had stopped spinning, you couldn't look anyone in the eye. It was better not to see their pity. So you had rushed back home, back into the solace of your room – the one across from Hayato's.

It was even a wonder that he had been invited to your house at all. Your mother was often very suspicious of bad boys like him. Your brother had been away from home for a while, but he had recommended Hayato to your mum and in the end, she had agreed. He had been your crush once upon a time. That was a time when you had still been young, naïve and innocent.

His hold tightened a little and you noticed that suddenly the hole in your heart didn't seem so big. It was amazing that anyone could make you feel this way. You had never really been held when you cried but this felt... warm.

"I should have killed him," he whispered in the dark silence of your room. You laughed despite your tears. He would have too.

You nodded against his shoulder and took a deep breath. Your tears had stopped and you were simply being surrounded by him. He tipped up your chin and wiped away a tear or two.

"I still could. Do you want me to?" he asked. There was no doubt at all that he was serious. You smiled and shook your head. You wiped your tears and pulled away from him to sit with your back propped against the wall. He smiled and joined you.

"I knew he would... would leave me. I had a feeling..." you said taking a couple of deep breaths in between your sentences. He didn't say anything. "I just sort of hoped... I guess I was deluding myself, wasn't I? I mean, why would he want to stay with me when he can... when he can have someone prettier and cuter..."

His hand rested on yours and you heard him sigh. You didn't want to look up. He was probably just comforting you. He had called you ugly a lot besides even though that had been mostly jokingly. He didn't really think that... right?

"You're not ugly," he said. You looked up and met his gaze. You wished the hallway light was brighter, then you could see the deep green of his eyes. A small smile touched his lips as he continued. "and I really will punch that bastard's lights out if he told you you are."

You laughed and sobbed again. How many tears were you going to cry honestly? You probably already looked a mess with your eyes all puffy and your nose all red. But this felt a little different. It wasn't so bad any more even though it still hurt. You laughed through your tears and you saw him visibly relax.

He patted your head and got up heading for the door. You thought he was already leaving and you really didn't want him to.

"I'm getting some cocoa. I'll make you some if you want," he said. You could hear the blush in his voice. This was so him. You leaned your head to the side looking at his tall, proud, rebellious figure silhouetted against your door, his silver hair seeming more radiant somehow. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Cocoa would be perfect," you said getting up to follow him.


End file.
